THE BIG FOUR Segunda parte: las personas cambian y yo, cambie por ti
by Mixer1927
Summary: Elsa esta totalmente arrepentida de lo que hizo pero tanto Jack como Anna no le creen así que tendrá que demostrarle a Jack sus verdaderos sentimientos por el y corregir los errores que tuvo en el pasado y remendar el vinculo que tenia con su hermana Anna
1. Chapter 1

POV Elsa

¿Por qué lo hice? Sabía que la propuesta de Pitch no era buena y aun así la acepte, así alejándome de mi querida hermana y volviendo a cerrar mi corazón, jamás pensé enamorarme así y menos de Jack mi plan era hacerle daño pero ahora yo soy la que está mal y por no pensar en las consecuencias pero puedo arreglarlo iré a buscar ayuda si es lo mejor ellos entenderán

Fin POV

Emprendió el vuelo hacia Arendelle y se colocó en la punta de la montaña del norte mientras en el otro lado del país se empezó a desatar una tormenta de nieve y todos tratando de cubrirse de ella

Hipo: ESTA TORMENTA ES MUY FUERTE

Merida: SERA SENCILLO SOLO HAY QUE PROTEGERNOS DE ELLA

Anna: NO ES UNA TORMENTA, ES MI HERMANA- al otro lado en la punta de la montaña del Norte se veía Elsa de espaldas formando un copo de nieve en el cielo, haciendo como que vuelva a sus manos voltear hacia el hogar de su hermana y desatar la nieve- ¡¿PORQUE HACES ESTO?!- en ese momento la tormenta se detuvo y Elsa salió de entre la nieve

Elsa: necesito tu ayuda

Rapunzel: ¿y Jack?

Elsa: de eso se trata

Merida: como sabemos si confiar en ti

Elsa: solo acompáñenme por favor- empezó a llorar- en serio me arrepiento de todo

Anna: tranquila te ayudaremos

Elsa: gracias- limpiándose las lágrimas, entonces emprendieron el vuelo y los guio al lugar donde estaba Jack al llegar todos al verlo lo ayudaron inmediatamente hasta que reacciono

Rapunzel: JACK DESPERTASTE- dijo emocionada

Anna: ¿Qué te paso?

Jack: Elsa…. Elsa es lo que me paso- dijo recuperando la conciencia

Hans: ¿Qué?

Jack: si, seguí a Pitch hasta aquí entonces atrás de él estaba Elsa completamente libre y de pronto su vestido, su cabello se volvieron negros, sus ojos eran amarillos como los de Pitch ella me ataco

Anna: no puede ser…. No es cierto- dijo empezando a llorar- ¡¿COMO PUDISTE?!- volteo a ver a Elsa

Jack: al parecer no le basto con casi asesinarme, si no también venir a burlarse de mi

Merida: Jack de hecho ella fue la que pidió ayuda para venir aquí

Elsa: en verdad lo siento- dijo entre lagrimas- pero es que no tenia de otra Pitch me amenazo con herirte si no me unia a el y no acepte pero cuando nos peleamos por ultima vez me deje llevar por el coraje

Jack: ¿tú crees que me voy a creer eso?

Elsa: Jack te diré que, las personas cambian y yo, cambie por ti- y emprendió el vuelo

Jack: yo te diré que eres casi perfecto pero no, solamente te falta sentir lo mismo que yo, y si fueran ciertas las palabras que me dices, pero ya se te olvido. Eres casi perfecto pero no, eres alegre, valiente, amo tu voz, tu olor, tus besos son lo mejor, pero que lastima que para el amor, seas su perdedor

Rapunzel estaba llorando por la ternura que le dio

Anna: mejor vamos a encargarnos de Pitch

Jack: no puedo

Merida: animo Frost tal vez se fue pero nos tienes a nosotros, a los guardianes

Jack: buen punto- se levanto

Kristoff: animo tristones esto aun tiene solución

Rapunzel: exacto, hay que seguir unidos y asi podremos derrotar a Pitch

Los héroes emprendieron el vuelo

CONTINUARA…

Hola perdón por no subir la segunda parte pero aquí esta y lo que dijo Jack es una canción de rio roma que se llama casi perfecto pero no la copie completa solo puse el coro como una frase en fin jeje UN SALUDO


	2. no te vayas

El equipo emprendió el vuelo hacia distintos países, todo parecía normal, pero ninguno pensó que en el primer lugar que atacaría Pitch seria en el último donde fue derrotado, el cual fue el último que se les ocurrió, Burgess, al llegar se encontraron con algo sorprendente, miles de pesadillas siendo controladas por Pitch, aterrizar fue lo peor que pudieron haber hecho; inmediatamente fueron acorralados por las pesadillas

Merida: ¿sugerencias?- dijo poniéndose en guardia

Hipo: Rapunzel ¿no se supone que tienes un poder similar al de Sandman?

Rapunzel: se supone, pero jamás lo he probado

Anna: PRUEBALO AHORA- Rapunzel lanzo su cabello a una pesadilla y la pesadilla se volvió dorada- FUNCIONA

Rapunzel: SIIIIIII- dijo saltando de emoción

Jack: no es momento para celebrar

Kristoff: CIERTO- empezó la lucha

De la nada empezaron a aparecer renos, luego dragones con sus dueños, trillizos que eran excelentes con la espada, doce hombres desconocidos, y los guardianes a ayudar, una pesadilla iba sobre Anna

Conejo: CUIDADO ANNA- lanzo un boomerang pero la pesadilla lo esquivo y se fue sobre Anna por lo que ella se cubrió con sus manos, repentinamente la pesadilla estaba congelada en el suelo, todos voltearon a ver a Jack

Jack: no me miren a mí, yo no hice nada- otra pesadilla a punto de atacar a Jack y nuevamente fue congelada

Norte: MENOS CHARLA Y MAS ACCION- volvieron donde estaban, muchas pesadillas atacaban una de las más fuertes estaba a punto de atacar a Anna, otra vez, hasta que cierta rubia platinada apareció frente ella para luchar

Anna: ¿Elsa? ¿Tú eras la que congelaba las pesadillas?

Elsa: si Anna, era yo- mientras congelaba más pesadillas; Pitch observaba desde lo lejos

Pitch: NO PODRAN VENCERME, NO ESTA VEZ

Jack: SI MIENTRAS TRABAJEMOS EN EQUIPO, Y COMO VERAS YA TENEMOS A MUCHOS DE NUESTRA PARTE

Pitch: TE RECURDO QUE NO PUEDES CONFIAR EN CUALQUIERA QUE TE HABLE ¿NO APRENDISTE NADA DE LA LECCION QUE TE DIO LA HERMOSA ELSA?

Jack: NO ME IMPORTA TE VENCEREMOS

Pitch: ESO LO QUIERO VER- entonces volteo a ver a Elsa- PRECIOSA, TE VUELVO A INVITAR A QUE TE UNAS A MI, QUE SEAS MI REINA DE LAS PESADILLAS Y NIEVES, JUNTOS SEREMOS LOS SERES MAS PODEROSOS, TENDRAS TODO LO QUE SIEMPRE HAS DESEADO, TU LIBERTAD

Elsa: JAMAS

Pitch: LASTIMA POR TI QUERIDA- y las pesadillas volvieron a atacar; mientras Elsa congelaba pesadillas Pitch la observaba a lo lejos, hizo una flecha y empezó a apuntar hacia ella Jack al observar a esto, corrió hacia Elsa la hizo a un lado y la flecha le cayó a él, y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba en el suelo, Elsa corrió hacia el

Elsa: no…. Por favor no- dijo suspirando

Pitch: ¿AHORA QUE OPINAS?

Elsa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito con desesperación- TERMINARE CONTIGO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS PITCH BLACK- comenzó a lanzar rayos poderosos y con todas sus fuerzas creo una esfera la lanzo a Pitch y desapareció, en la ciudad empezó a nevar, Elsa corrió hacia Jack y lo tomo de las mejillas- Jack…. No…. No te vayas…. Por favor no- dijo mientras corrían lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas aunque Jack no respondiera, mientras los demás observaban tristes la escena- cuando te vayas, se irán todos mis sueños, será como morir, mi mundo será tan pequeño si ya no te tengo- dijo con voz temblorosa

FIN?

Si muy corto, LES RUEGO QUE NO ME MATEN, aún quedan cosas pendientes, como ¿Qué paso con Pitch o Gothel? ¿no? Una razón más para no matarme ADIOS Y UN SALUDO


	3. el final

Las lágrimas de Elsa caían sobre Jack un rato después se encontraban en el Polo Norte todos en la sala principal poniendo velas y llorando, Elsa miraba tristemente la ventana entonces llego Olaf y le toco el hombro

Olaf: Elsa no llores

Elsa: lo siento Olaf, todo esto es mi culpa- dijo mientras las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas- pero si yo no me hubiera aliado con Pitch, si yo jamás hubiera llegado a la vida de Jack, si jamás hubiera estado allí, todo sería diferente en este momento, si me odiara no lo culparía le daría toda la razón

Olaf: ¿crees que te odia? Yo pienso otra cosa

Elsa: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Olaf: porque amor es pensar en la felicidad del otro en vez de la tuya, recuerdas que te alejaste de Anna para protegerla de ti o cuando Kristoff dejo a Anna para que fuera feliz con Hans. Y Jack se arriesgó por ti, mira hay tantas demostraciones de amor verdadero como Eugene y Rapunzel, que Eugene corto el pelo de Rapunzel para que ella pudiera ser libre sin importar que su vida dependiera del cabello de Rapunzel

Elsa: tal vez tengas razón- en eso llego Anna

Anna: Olaf ¿puedes dejarnos solas?- Olaf obedeció y se fue- Elsa…. Lo siento

Elsa: no tienes por qué disculparte aquí yo soy el monstruo

Anna: claro que no

Elsa: claro que si, por mi culpa Jack ya no está

Anna: pero no podemos rendirnos

Elsa: y eso es lo último que hare, rendirme, prometo que la muerte de Jack no será en vano, buscare en cada rincón del mundo hasta encontrar a Pitch Black y a Gothel, acabaremos con ellos y se arrepentirán de todo y cuando digo de todo es de todo- fueron a la sala principal; todos estaban allí, en silencio mirando a Elsa de una manera desafiante o triste ella se paró en el centro y comenzó a hablar- se que soy la menos indicada para hablar y que digan "por tu culpa esto paso" y no los culpo es mi culpa pero en serio me arrepiento, me siento muy mal por todo esto pero prometo que la muerte de Jack no será en vano, buscare a Pitch y Gothel, tratare de vencerlos tal vez no se fácil o imposible pero no me rendiré y si muero no importa tendrán un problema menos- emprendió el vuelo y se fue

Astrid: ¿no irán a ayudarla?

Merida: ¿vale la pena- entonces el Hombre de la Luna los empezó a llamar- ¿Qué quiere decir?

Norte: que solo cuatro de ustedes deban acompañarla

Rapunzel: ¿Quiénes?

Norte: Anna, Hipo, Merida y tú

Anna: pero ya se fue

Norte: búsquenla ayúdenla en esta importante misión- obedecieron y se fueron

Buscaron en su castillo, nada

Merida: me pregunto si Hombre de la Luna nos puede dar una señal para saber dónde esta

Rapunzel: apenas empezamos a buscar

Anna: y si está en la guarida de Pitch?

Hipo: es muy posible hay que ir ya- emprendieron el vuelo cuando llegaron se encontraron una cama vieja y rota

Merida: ¿se supone que esta es la guarida de Pitch?- entonces empezó a salir arena negra del hoyo

Anna: eso responde tu pregunta- bajaron y se pusieron en posición de guardia- no hay nadie- Elsa salió disparada y choco con una jaula terminando en el piso- ¡ELSA!- corrió hacia ella

Elsa: Anna ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo tratando de levantarse

Hipo: el Hombre de la Luna nos mandó para ayudarte

Merida: y vaya que la necesitas

Pitch: vaya, vaya miren The Big Six, a no esperen ahora solo son cinco- dijo en un tono burlón

Gothel: qué bueno que visitas a tu madre, mi pequeña florecilla

Rapunzel: ¿Gothel?- dijo espantada

Gothel: la misma ¿no saludaras a tu madre?

Rapunzel: tu jamás has sido mi madre- dijo poniéndose en guardia

Elsa: den las caras cobardes

Pitch: si tú lo deseas- de la nada salió tomo a Elsa del cuello y la puso contra una pared- lástima que no puedo hacerte mía, eres una hermosa chica pero con un corazón blando, que pena

Anna: ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA MALDITO GUSANO OSCURO- en eso Pitch soltó a Elsa y tomo a Anna de la misma manera que a Elsa

Pitch: no creas que me olvido de ti, la linda Reina del Amor, pero estas casada- en eso Elsa iba a atacar a Pitch, pero se dio cuenta asi que volteo rábidamente y la volvió a acorralar- no te conviene meterte conmigo- Hipo saco su espada de fuego y trato de atacar pero Pitch lo esquivo- tienen mucho talento lástima que no saben utilizarlo- dijo atacando a Elsa otra vez provocando que se le soltara el pelo y se levantó como podía

Elsa: si se utilizarlo pon ATENCION- dijo lanzándole un rayo pero algo débil

Pitch: no te molestes, estas muy débil- dijo en un tono burlon

Merida: tal vez ella si, pero yo no- le lanzo una flecha

Pitch: eso es todo lo que tienen?

Gothel: son unos inútiles

Rapunzel: o no claro que no- la enredo con su cabello y le dio un sartenazo- ahora ¿Quién es la ingenua?- empezó la lucha

Peleaban y no se rendían la primera en vencer fue Gothel ahora solo faltaba Pitch, las pesadillas parecían no tener fin, Elsa congelaba una tras otra concentrada que no se dio cuenta que Pitch estaba a sus espaldas a punto de aplastarla con arena negra, pero algo lo impidió, un muro de hielo que después fue derretido, para observar a…. JACK PELEANDO CON PITCH lanzándose rayos, Elsa y Jack enfocaron sus poderes sobre Pitch, pusieron sus fuerzas sobre sus poderes y finalmente Pitch estaba congelado, en ese momento todas las pesadillas se volvieron arena dorada

Anna: SIIIII POR FIN- grito saltando de emoción

Hipo: pues vamos al Polo Norte a dar las buenas noticias- dijo animadamente, Elsa trato de hablar con Jack pero simplemente la ignoro; llegaron al Polo Norte y todos se sorprendieron de ver a Jack vivo

Norte: me alegra que estés bien, celebremos

Astrid: por suerte todo termino- abrazo a Hipo

Hans:- se acercó a Merida- bueno felicidades

Merida: gracias aunque tu ayudaste mucho

Anna: Elsa ¿Por qué estás sola?

Elsa: ¿Cómo puedo estar? Me sorprende que tu no me odies

Anna: eres mi hermana, es imposible que te odie ¿Por qué no vas con Jack?

Elsa: porque no me quiere ver ni en pintura

Anna: no lo sabras si no prguntas

Elsa: de acuerdo- respiro profundo y fue

Kristoff: conozco esa cara ¿Qué piensas?

Anna: shhhhh esto se va a poner bueno

Elsa:- se acercó a Jack- Jack…. Solo….. quería disculparme…. Por todo…. Y….. hay ya- lo tomo de la sudadera y le dio un salvaje beso hasta que reacciono y se separó rápidamente de el sonrojada- lo siento es que no pude controlarme… FUE IDEA DE ANNA- dijo señalando a Anna mientras Jack solo soltó una pequeña risa la tomo de la cintura y le dio un tierno beso, se separaron por falta de aire- Te amo Jack

Jack: y yo a ti Elsa

FIN

Si la segunda parte estuvo muuuuuyyyyy corta espero que les haya gustado gracias por no matarme por lo anterior gracias por los reviews otra cosa ammmm estoy pensando en hacer otra historia, si ya se no he acabado las otras y ya quiero hacer otra pero estoy algo indecisa si es Kristanna (Kristoff y Anna) o Jelsa (Jack y Elsa) y bueno el horario seria asi: los lunes y jueves la que voy hacer, los martes y viernes es tan HIPNOTIZANTE, y los miércoles y sabados competición a enamoramiento, es todo SALUDOS Y ADIOS


End file.
